Dance with the Devil
by Aoife9011
Summary: "Will you join me Malfoy, In destroying the world?" "The world isn't a place for fifth year spells Potter, it's time to fight for the real fight, Mr. Potter."
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello, so many stories so little time. Alright pls enjoy and review.**

**Dislaimer: No I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but Oriel and Caitlin are mine.**

* * *

**Evil Angle**

**come down**

**don't fly**

**you'll hit the ground**

**or **

**just**

**Die ~ aoife**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : Bitter Reunion**

* * *

The world had no sound. It was quiet the sky was a dull gray and water splashed as cars drove over pot holes. Teeth scraped along her neck, bringing forth a shiver. Her eyes were un- focused as she allowed the random hands to roam her body. "Hey, hurry before they catch us." The roughly pushed her body down while breathing hard they pushed her skirt up and pulled her underwear out of the way. She felt nothing until she heard the voice, "I'll save you." For minute her eyes sparked with life, "I'll save and take you away from this but you have to give me your body." She blinked, everything coming into sharp relief, she wondered if something could still want this body riddled with drugs and used. "I'll give you a new world." Stars exploded in her mind casting away all darkness, "I'll give you my body." The man on tope of her stopped moving, "What did you say?"

He was not ready for the throat that tightened around his throat squeezing. He gurgled scratching at the hand. She lifted him like paper and threw him against the alley wall, without blinking she was in front of the next thug, "Bitch, what the fuck are you?" She took a running jump and slammed he foot into his face. Once he was down she slammed a rock into the side of his head. Blood splashed making a pattern across the gray stone. Tossing the rock to the side she stood and looked around, her mind rustled signaling the other presents inside. "Where are we going?" The personality growled, "Home." The girl began to walk towards the main street, "And where is that?" "The forest."

The girl disappeared amongst the ever surging crowds of London streets.

The bird flew through the trees with a born instinct not hitting branch as it swooped over sparkling brooks and wide prairies. Its eyes spotting a girl walking through the woods, making it slam into a boulder.

Caitlyn let the voice lead her, she really had no say nor did she want any. She now thought of her as awareness the body was a type of house. And she had rented out space to a roommate. The body in of itself was 25 year old and was dilapidated; it had been used horrendously by her. But she felt no remorse she had decided to let the streets kill her. Drug after drug she pumped into trying to get to the reality that fit her better. Being the daughter of a death eater had pretty much, signed her death warrant. When her farther had been found out her fiancé just dropped her. None of the other families wanted to help her; the world didn't give a fuck about poor Caitlyn Nott whose father was a true psycho.

And she wasn't special, not particularly great in anything, no beauty to capture the masses. A side character, in a beautiful one sided story, she cringed at her self-pitying thoughts. "You are a pathetic human." She was surprised by the other for minute. "I can only agree with you on that point, but it's not polite for someone else to say it." The voice smirked, well it felt like it smirked "I am merely sharing my assessment, I truly do not care." Caitlyn felt a murderous rage rise inside her, 'You're not the only one!" The voice seemed to take the hint and go back to steering. After some time went by caytlin, finally gave into her curiosity "So where are we going anyway?" "We are going to the 'hidden pearl'; there I can heal this body."

Caitlyn nodded and wondered "After that…?" The voice seemed to consider for a moment, "I am not sure, my instinct tells me to conquer this world but, something tells me that this world has already met its end." Caitlyn stopped, "The world is ending?" The voice forced her to move again, "No, just that some key pieces have fallen asleep and that the crown is looking for the heir and the magical world has not given the king his due.""Um…okay."Caitlyn swiftly jumped over a fallen tree, "Alright explain." The voice seemed to sigh, "Long before the world of magic and man separated, there was a ruler of both worlds. He or She would be light in times of darkness and then the shadow when the light became blinding.

I was the bearer of this gift, until the night of the 5th year of Mist. The king had chosen a queen that everyone approved of she was kind and was thoughtful to everyone. The kingdom believed that their love would be the beginning of the golden age, but it was not to be. "Caytlin felt them come to a stop, "Why did you stop?" The voice turned to her "We're here." She looked up and saw that they had come to a side of a great mountain; she noticed the giant sized ornate carved doors immediately. The body walked towards the doors and simply placed its hands on the door. The doors seem to shiver, before opening wide inward, she noticed as they walked in the carving on the wall, as torched lit themselves. The voice led through many different halls and walkways before stopping in a room that held an ornate chair at the end of it.

"She loved him with all her heart, but he had given his heart to another. A male, he was a knight apart of the royal guard Janial, he was fierce and loyal. The queen immediately noticed their connection but she being who she was ignored it, in the hopes that he good merit would bring the king to her side." The voice sadly looked around the thrones taking in the torn wall hangings caked with a millennium worth of dust, the smell of grief permeated the low lit chambers. "She eventually grew mad with grief, her grief could be heard in the halls, then came the night when she asked for a child."

The voice turned away from the throne room and continued towards the next destination. "She begged, and begged when she finally threw his affair in his face, the king agreed. His lover wasn't so happy, so the night of the conception he drugged the king and kept him in his chambers and sent someone to the queen in the dead of night. When the king found out he was furious but he kept the secret and kept his lover. It wasn't until the queen was 6 months gone, when the lover grew bitter over the time the king was giving the queen in a flight of jealousy he told the queen everything."

The voice grew tense, "We couldn't stop her…I couldn't stop her. She threw herself on the nearest horse, and rushed towards the cliffs the next morning they found her body." The voice finally arrived at its destination, stepping into the room into the room it pulled off the bloody clothes, and threw them on the floor. Sweeping its hand over the wall, she felt the floor shift under her feet. And a spring began to bubble up and over. Once she realized she was standing in the middle of a carved out pool she felt her flesh knitting back together. The water heat relaxed her tensed muscles, "Ooh that feels so good." She shivered before leaning against the edge and letting her mind relax. "I watched as the kingdom rose up against its king the rumors flew and soon there was civil war the humans hated their king for his betrayal of the queen. Soon other factions took over and magic began to fight those without it. Soon the world shattered, and I was put to sleep in wait of one who is worthy for the crown and to find the consort that will bring forth the golden age."

Caitlyn's mind seemed to feel with flashes of torches being raised amongst crowds. Even of a woman with soft blues eyes crying, holding her heavy belly. Caitlyn jerked awake when, she realized those were not her memories. "Good, you're awake." Caitlyn rubbed her eyes, the voice was back for another round, "I do have a name other than voice." Caitlyn sleepily nodded although the motion could not mean anything sense they were in the same body. "And that would be?" "Oriel." "Alright, oriel what are your plans?" Oriel seemed to be thinking, meanwhile Caitlyn looked at her surrounding she was in a posh setting in a bed that somehow was clean and freshly made there was even a fire in the fire place the pool seemed to have disappeared. "Tell me of this world." Caitlyn for minute didn't know what Oriel had said, "Oh, well what do you want to know."

She made herself more comfortable," I would like to know the current state of the wizarding world." Caitlyn felt her insides clench, "The world hasn't changed much it's only been three years sense the war between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Nothing has changed though except the Slytherins who graduated are scorned now. The world has no more room for the dark witches and wizards. All of those who used to know glory and wealth have been degenerated to nothing. I am one of the east cases, others have already killed themselves like the Goyle's and Zambini's aside from Blaise of course, all youth death eaters have to report to court and turn in their trackers to make sure they are good little boys and a girl, death is better." Oriels just listened to her before he interrupted, "So they wouldn't mind destroying this world and building a new one, not utopia but kingdom that will need a king and consort." Caitlin immediately saw were the Oriel was going with this, "And what do we have to offer them?" Oriel raised their arms and looked around "Why a sanctuary of course, let start planning."

* * *

**Author: nnn...Thanks for reading and pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: well readers here is the second chapter hope you enjoy**

**Dislaimer: I don't own any of the Harr Potter characters they belong to jk rowling**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Thunder Roars**

**trembling the earth**

**monsters emerge**

**in the shadows**

**curve ~ lefie**

* * *

Draco cleaned the table for the third time and wished he could scream, but that would look bad on his tracker. Grimacing he let his mind wander as, he pushed his mop bucket down the hallway of the quibblers, hallways. He reached the janitorial closet and stepped inside, it was like a cramped office space. He poured the soured water down the drain and flicked his tracked wand at the bucket to its compact size. And hung the mop on the wall before he sat down at his broken desk that no matter what he put under the left leg wobbled still. He opened his journal and began reading it from the beginning falling into the past with a contented sigh. He pathetic enough to hope for it to come back but he did still wanted to have a happy moment and his only two choices were alcohol or diary.

So when he heard the knock on his door, he was of course irritated. When he opened to the door he wiped his face blank, when he found no one on the other side he looked puzzled. "You used to be faster." He whirled around in surprise when he the girl behind him, she was to close. He stumbled backwards, lifting his wand he pointed it at her "Who are you? What do you want?" The woman he finally realized smiled "We'll get to who I am in a minute, first let's shut that door." The door behind draco shut with a sharp click, "And have a seat." Draco fell back into a chair the room became an office done in several shades of blue.

"The woman smiled in happiness and walked around the ornate desk and sat down, picking up a folder she perused through it, finally she looked at him. Draco felt the malfoy in him rise up and take notice of the woman's black pencil skirt, the expensive heels and fitted red jacket. The hair with not one strand out of place, "So Mr. Malfoy, I have read your report shortly after the war you were entered into the 'revitalize youth' program and was given the career of janitor here at the quibbler."

She gave him a pitying look, and Draco felt his spine straightening. The folder disappeared in a poof of smoke; she crossed her legs before leaning forward, her eyes intent upon him. "I believe Mr. Draco that what I'll offer you will be worth the service I ask of you." "What service would that be, madam?" The old Malfoy sneer permeated from those few words. She and Oriel both liked that, "We can return your home and wealth, if you join us in shattering the wizarding world." Draco stopped breathing for moment "You're…not serious…are you?" The woman simply smiled at him, "In order to create a better world you have rend the old one apart."

Draco looked away from her face, trying to find an answer in the blue wall hangings "How would you go about rending this world apart." "Simple, I'll kill every politician that's crooked and pretty much take down the entire government." Draco laughed, he felt tears falling from his eyes, and this was ridiculous "And pray tells how I am supposed to help you with my life being tracked and a janitor." Her smile grated on his nerves, "Tomorrow meet me at the ministry at 830 and I will give you the freedom you wish and after I give you that which you want most. You shall work for me… quite simple, no."

Draco nodded he had no choice but, he knew he wouldn't meet this psychopath any where. But this would be something interesting to put in his diary. With a quick snap she was gone and the door to his janitorial office clicked opened.

Draco tossed and turned trying to convince himself not to go. He stared at the water marked roof above him for an hour, before he gave it up. "I guess there's no hurt, in actually seeing what this about."

The ministry was packed with many types of people, famous, desperate and pitying. Lawyers lingered around those who they could use. Creditors waited by columns waiting to collect dues, aurors rushed by taking elevators towards missions and assignments. Oriel felt Caitlyn tugging at the back of his conscious, "Are you sure this will work?" "I will." Caitlyn nodded and settled for the ride, Oriel immediately saw the blonde he seemed to be muttering to himself his hair instead in a simple ponytail was braided and nonchalantly thrown over his shoulder. She had thought he would have fallen like her, but instead he had grown to 6'3 and gained muscle from all the cleaning, she felt herself snicker before shutting her thoughts off.

* * *

**Author: hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll review sayo-naaara lol**


End file.
